


Number 1

by sketchypotato



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, but the fic is lighthearted overall, mild spoilers for Mantou Fist and Last Runway events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: This Boy Confesses To His First Love And Gets Rejected, What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart ....?
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	Number 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has quite a fair bit of "But he's a boy!" stuff, which I know some people don't like, but after reading Yuki's backstage stories and hearing Taichi talk about wanting a gf 1324523 times a day I think it makes sense for the characters. The character's views don't neccessarily reflect the authors and all that, aiye aiye

"I'm in love with you."

He hears the words echoing inside his head. Taichi is holding onto both of his hands, blushing furiously, but he’s looking at him straight in the eye, a serious gaze that Yuki just can’t look away from. Yuki finds it hard to think.

Almost instinctively, he blurts out, "I'm not into guys."

Yuki watches as Taichi freezes, the colour draining from his face. He wants to say something, a correction maybe, but it’s like his mouth has gone numb, and he can only watch the pained look on Taichi’s face.

It’s not like what he said was wrong.

"Ah. Yeah! Of course, haha, sorry, this must be really weird huh, uhm-"

"Taichi-"

"It's ok Yuki-chan," he forces a smile, looking away as he let’s go of Yuki’s hands. "You can forget this ever happened. Uhm, I gotta go for practice now, see you!"

And then he runs off, before Yuki can really process what just happened.

* * *

Taichi had let slip before that Yuki was his first love. He wasn’t surprised, between Taichi’s behaviour during The Last Runway play and faint memories of a crybaby boy coming back to him here and there he had started to suspect it. It wasn't very out of the ordinary either: it's not the first time Yuki has been mistaken for a girl, or had someone fall for his cute looks, or received a confession. They were both young back then, and crushes didn't mean much, though he is pretty embarrassed on Taichi's behalf for all of the times he's gone on about his first love. 

Taichi _was_ embarrassed. He turned bright red once he realised what he had said, and tried to brush it off as a mistake, but Yuki isn’t stupid. Still, it made for a good laugh, and a promise to never talk about it again for Taichi’s sake. Yuki was fine with that, and he didn’t really think much of it, until...

_"The truth is, it's not just back then that I had a crush on you." Taichi's blushing furiously, but remains determined. "Meeting you again in this troupe, becoming friends, it's made me really happy! A-And working with you, getting to know you better again, it's, it's made me realise, t-t-that-"_

He turns around in bed and tries, as he has for the past hour, to sleep.

Yuki's never had any qualms about rejecting others before. He’s done it countless times, from girls in his class to strangers he barely knew charmed by his looks. Romance is overrated, and he doesn't have the time to deal with people who only have a shallow interest in him. But this is Taichi, who's been close to him for the past few years, who knows very well about his harsh personality, and has been the victim of it many times. He's stupid, but he can't possibly be _that_ delusional to believe that Yuki is sweet, cute person that most people who have confessed to him do. Then why…

 _It's ok_ , he thinks, _Taichi said to forget about it, and so I will. Everything will be back to normal by tomorrow._

Except it clearly isn't, when he meets Taichi's eyes in the corridor the next morning and the other boy quickly ducks away. He spends the rest of the day, no, the week, avoiding Yuki, leaving the room whenever he enters, very pointedly not looking in his direction during dinner, in a manner that even the other troupe members have noticed. Even Banri has already interrogated Yuki, as part of his Autumn Troupe Leader duties, but it's really Taichi's problem, not his. The stupid dog has never been that bright.

Still, it's pretty annoying to watch. They might not have any performances to make costumes for now, but it will only be a matter of time, and this behaviour could only hurt their productivity. Besides… He may not say it out loud, but Taichi is someone he would consider a friend. And he _still_ wants to.

There's only one thing to do. At least Omi is cooperative, and Yuki corners Taichi in his own room the next morning.

"Why are you avoiding me."

Taichi jumps, having just gotten out of bed, still in his pajamas and absolutely unprepared to deal with his crush first thing in the morning. But Yuki is merciless, walking towards him as Taichi frantically tries to rearrange his hair.

"I-I-I'm not avoiding you-"

"The other troupe members have noticed it too, don't be stupid!"

Taichi backs up against the wall as Yuki hovers over him. He may be small, but knows how to be intimidating, and Taichi in particular isn't very hard to scare. Taichi gulps, looking everywhere except at Yuki, and it's starting to piss him off.

"I," he swallows, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable…"

"Huh?!"

"I mean it's kind of weird right?" He scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Being confessed to by a guy, w-who even knows you're a guy. And since you rejected me I just… Didn't want to bother you anymore…"

Ok, Yuki has to admit that that does sound reasonable, even if he pulled it off terribly. But to assume that Yuki would want to avoid him completely, just because of a confession? He may have been a bit shocked at the moment of, and been kept awake that night thinking about it, but it wasn’t because he hated Taichi or was disgusted by him or anything. Did his response really come off that mean? That, that’s not what Yuki meant at all-

_Then what did it mean? Why am I still so bothered by it?_

Yuki shakes his head and sighs, storing away this thought for another time. "Doing this is even more of a bother, stupid dog," he says, and Taichi winces.

He does look pretty pathetic, however, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Yuki was starting to feel a bit sorry for him. A bit.

“I” he starts, then reconsiders his words, then starts again, “I’m not weirded out.”

Taichi looks up at him for the first time, eyes wide. “You aren’t?”

“No. I honestly don’t care.”

He could see the gears slowly starting to turn in that dumb boy’s head. “Oh.”

“And if you’re going to help me with the next play’s costume, I’m going to need you to be able to stay in the same room with me without being weird.”

Taichi blushes slightly at that. “O-Of course! I’m definitely helping!!”

Yuki takes a moment to study his face. It wasn’t really true; he _did_ care, and he _was_ a bit weirded out, but dealing with a sad Taichi is much worse. He does look much more relaxed now, a slight smile creeping onto his face, and Yuki feels satisfied. He sits down on the floor next to Taichi, who awkwardly shifts to accommodate him.

“I am surprised though.”

“Huh?” Taichi’s eyes widen.

“Don’t you keep going on about wanting a girlfriend? I thought you liked girls.”

Taichi turns sheepish. “I mean, yeah I did but…. ”

Yuki hugs his knees to himself, looking sideways at Taichi with a frown.

“You do realise I’m not a girl right, even if I look like one”

“Of course! I mean, I guess I was a bit confused at myself too at first.” Taichi leans back against the wall, a fond smile on his face. “But then I realised it doesn’t really matter, for me. I still like you as you are, Yuki-chan.”

He falters at the last bit, covering his mouth in embarrassment. Yuki must be feeling embarrassed on his behalf too, at the way his heart speeds up at that. Who even says these kinds of things out loud? How stupid _is_ Taichi? 

“S-Sorry, was that a bit too much? I mean I probably shouldn’t have-”

Yuki sighs, which he feels like he’s been doing a lot lately around Taichi. “It’s fine, just don’t go around being weird about it again, ok? Even if I don’t like you like that, we can still be friends.”

Taichi lights up, and Yuki flicks his forehead for good measure, before he can get too excited about being called a friend.

“Y-Yes!” he beams. “Don’t worry Yuki-chan! I’ll get over you quickly and get a super cute girlfriend, then you won’t have to feel weird around me or anything ok. Just you watch!”

He says it with such enthusiasm that Yuki doesn’t feel like reminding him that he said he doesn’t care, that he won’t hold anything against Taichi anyway. Besides, Taichi getting a girlfriend would probably be for the best; it was no fun seeing him so worn down from getting rejected, and maybe Yuki was feeling slightly guilty for not being able to return his feelings.

“Sure. Good luck.”

* * *

All is back to normal at Mankai for the next few weeks. Taichi acts normally around Yuki again, they start working on the next play’s costumes together, and all talk about anyone having a crush on anyone else are no more. There is, however, the fact that Yuki has become more aware of how Taichi is around him, such as how he blushes slightly when their hands accidentally touch, or how his eyes light up in a way that it doesn’t around anyone else when Yuki calls out to him. He might just be imagining it, because as unromantic as he is Yuki is still a teenager, and being good friends with Muku doesn’t help. At any rate, it’s not like he feels anything for Taichi, and Taichi isn’t chasing him either, so it doesn’t matter.

The whole incident did, however, get him thinking. About how Taichi, the most stereotypically straight guy in the company, was gay. Well, bi technically, probably. The point is, he didn’t crossdress, or act really effeminate or anything, he just…. Liked Yuki. Who he’s seen at his shabbiest and most boyish moments. Yuki didn’t actually know much, besides the crude jokes that some of the boys would make in school, in fact he very pointedly tried not to think about it, convinced that if he just focused on acting as he liked that nothing else would matter. Which included liking girls, even if he’s never actually had a crush on one before, or thought about dating them, but he couldn’t let the stereotypes win. He could appreciate girls’ beauty though (they were overall a _lot_ better looking than most guys, with better fashion sense and skincare routines), which must count for something.

Maybe other people’s perceptions had affected him more than he thought, or would like to admit. Taichi was pretty normal after all, and in the end, him liking guys didn’t really change how Yuki saw him. He was still the same dumb dog who keeps trying to act cool and fails miserably. And that was fine.

What was also normal was finding Taichi in the living room, deeply absorbed in whatever magazine he was reading. Even from afar, Yuki could see the garish colours used on the cover. It was a wonder that Taichi thought he could learn how to be popular from something so tasteless.

He seemed really engrossed in the contents of the page though, so out of curiosity Yuki peaked over his shoulder to see what he was reading, which was...

An article about charming older women, huh.

“You’ve already found someone else you like?”

Taichi jumps in surprise, closing the magazine shut. “Yuki-chan?!”

“Good luck then.”

He leaves the room before Taichi can say anything further. He’s suddenly feeling very irritated, which he reasons is probably due to all the assignments he got from school today. He should get working on those.

When it comes to older women, the first person Yuki thinks of is their director. But Izumi doesn’t seem to be interested in anything other than curry and theatre, and has pretty much made it clear that she has no intentions of dating anyone under 20, so that’s probably out. Or could... could it be an older guy, and the stupid dog thinks that the tactics are the same? Not that Yuki believed that anything in those magazines actually worked, but Taichi might.

(There was also the possibility that he was just going through every love-related article religiously to cover as many options as possible, as he always used to do before he confessed to Yuki, but for some reason Yuki didn't think of that.)

In the next few days, Yuki noticed some changes in Taichi’s behaviour. Not that he was paying close attention or anything, but it was pretty obvious how Taichi didn’t call his name with as much loud enthusiasm as before, or how he no longer begged for Yuki’s approval with those puppy eyes of his. Sometimes he wouldn’t even notice that Yuki was in the same room. These were definitely signs of having gotten over his crush for good. 

Well, that’s good for him isn’t it! Heck, it’s good for both of them, why should Yuki care. He’ll probably have better luck with whoever he chose to pursue next. Taichi is cute after all… in a small animal kind of way, the kind which you can't quite leave alone. There are definitely people who are into that. 

Still.

“So much for being loyal,” mumbles Yuki to no one in particular. He’s not really sure why he’s feeling like shit, or what he’s really saying, but he feels the need to grumble anyway.

“What the heck is your problem?” snaps Tenma, pausing from his script reading to glare at him, and Yuki proceeds to ignore him.

It’s not like summer troupe has anything to do right now, and since Yuki had finished the latest play’s costumes he was pretty free. Sure Tenma still had some TV acting jobs to prepare for on the side, but that was his own problem. Yuki was allowed to sulk in his own room as much as he wanted, thank you very much!

“Hey. HEY!”

“What do you want, hack.”

“Seriously, what’s wrong. You’ve been extra grumpy this past week.”

Yuki rolls his eyes at him. “And why do you care?”

“As your troupe leader-”

“Wow, you’re really going to pull that card here.”

“Shut up! You know I’m right. If whatever this is keeps going on until our next performance, it’ll definitely affect your acting, and probably mess up the chemistry with everyone else too. I can’t let that happen.”

Unfortunately the hack has a point, but Tenma is really the last person Yuki wants to talk to about this. He’s as emotionally mature as a toddler, and also good friends with Taichi, so he would most likely just tell Yuki that he deserves this, which isn’t helpful. All that popularity is really wasted, when there are fans practically throwing themselves at him left and right-

Wait, maybe the hack could be useful. Yuki stares at him until Tenma gets visibly uncomfortable, considering whether he really wants to bring the conversation in this direction.

“Has anyone ever confessed to you before?”

Tenma seems taken aback by the question, but he answers. “Yeah, lots of times, since I’m a celebrity and all. But it’s usually from strangers or people I don’t know that well, so it’s easy to reject them.” He narrows his eyes. “Wait… is someone who confessed to you giving you trouble? Mankai doesn’t tolerate stalkers.”

“Oh no, no one’s chasing me.” Yuki groans. He wasn’t expecting the conversation to go like this, but there’s no turning back now. He mumbles under his breath,”quite the opposite actually.”

Tenma, of course, does not get it. “What? You want someone to stalk you?”

“Hell no?!” This was a mistake, this was a mistake, but he must be feeling _really_ shitty if he’s resorted to opening up to Tenma of all people. “Don’t you think it’s just rude for someone to confess to you, and then when you reject them, they get over you and start liking someone else just like that?”

Tenma just stares really hard at him. “Hello? Is this really Yuki I’m talking to? Rurikawa Yuki?”

“Haha very funny, I’m trying to be honest here.”

“So you’re saying… that you’re upset that someone no longer likes you, when YOU’RE the one who rejected them?”

“That sounds stupid when you say it.”

“It is stupid! Doesn’t that mean you like them back? That you're just jealous?”

Yuki freezes.

Him? Liking Taichi back? Being jealous at the thought that he might like someone else? That doesn't make sense, not at all, but-

Yuki stands up abruptly. This calls for a conversation with someone who he can actually trust when it comes to relationship advice, i.e. not Tenma.

"Thanks, hack. Maybe if you ever get a stupid crush I can help set you up too, you'd need a date outfit overhaul."

"Wait how did you know - Hey where are you going?!"

But Yuki is out of the room before he can hear him.

* * *

One long talk with Azuma and several days of reflection later, Yuki comes to a few conclusions:

  1. He's not as straight as he thought he was
  2. He probably has a crush on Taichi



The latter was admitted… with some difficulty. Yuki still thinks romance is bullshit, perhaps even more so right now, but it's hard to go against Azuma's knowing smirk. So maybe he _has_ been watching over the stupid dog and feeling the tiniest bit proud over his improvements in sewing and acting. Maybe he _does_ find his hardworking and loyal nature to be quite endearing. And yeah, sure, ok, maybe he _does_ like having his attention, he _does_ like spending time with him, and was feeling upset that he didn’t have as much as before. Perhaps even the idea of holding his hand, going on dates together, giving him a kiss for his hard work….. Well let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, shall we. Yuki does feel very stupid, because love is stupid, getting so hung up about a single person is stupid, but at least Azuma could remind him that that's probably how Taichi felt towards him too, which helps with the embarrassment. A little bit.

Most importantly, he came to the conclusion that:

  1. If he's going to have to deal with having a crush, he's going to have to deal with it Right



There is, of course, the issue that Taichi had already gotten over him before Yuki could realise his own feelings. It was quite a big issue, even if Azuma said not to worry too much about that, though Yuki didn’t really understand what he meant. Yuki sighed to himself. He'd done it before without even trying, so he would just have to do it again: he would have to make Taichi fall in love with him.

* * *

Dumb Doggie

last seen yesterday at 16:20

_Are you free on Saturday?_

_yeah!!!_

_Keep it free. We're going out to buy cloth._

_yes, sir!_

Yuki was starting to wonder if he was maybe trying a bit too hard. This was definitely one of the best outfits he’s coordinated in a while, hairstyle and accessories included, and he had even asked Azami help him with makeup (the other boy was scandalized when he heard the reason, but was bought over with the promise of a new set of makeup sponges and some vague assurance that they would not hold hands. Yuki had no intention of keeping the latter.) He looked very good, no doubt, but will Taichi even notice?

Taichi does notice. He stares at him for a good minute, slack-jawed, and Yuki is caught between feeling very proud and very embarrassed.

"Hey."

"Yuki-chan!" Taichi snaps out his daze, getting flustered. "I, uhm! You look really cute."

"Of course I do," says Yuki, trying to suppress a smile.

Taichi grins, following him out of the dorm. "Is there something special going on today?"

Yuki blushes, instantly forgetting all the excuses he had prepared earlier. "Nothing, I just felt like it. Let's just go."

They make their way out, chatting along the way, until they reach a trendy cafe nearby. Tsumugi had recommended it for it's desserts and nice atmosphere, but had also warned that it was usually filled with couples. Not at all the kind of place Yuki would go to, but he kind of had a point to make today, and he can't forget how excitedly Taichi voiced his wish to bring a cute girl there someday.

Taichi does a double take just as they're about to go in. "Eh, this isn't the fabric shop?"

"I've changed my mind. I want to eat here today," says Yuki curtly, walking in before Taichi could say anything. 

The plan, simply, was to bring Taichi on a typical cafe date. He had been skeptical of Azuma's suggestion at first (it just seemed _too_ cliché), but when he thought about how Taichi cried over the cheesiest romance dramas it made sense. If Yuki just showed off how good of a boyfriend he could be, even someone as blur as Taichi should be able to get the message.

"Um, Yuki-chan, are you sure about this?" Taichi shifts nervously in his seat, occasionally taking a glance at the other customers of the cafe. Tsumugi was right: there were a lot of couples, which could be easily seen from their shared booth seat.

Yuki frowns. Maybe the forward approach wasn't the best idea after all. "Do you not like this place?"

Taichi shakes his head frantically. "N-not at all! I've always wanted to eat here, actually… but are you sure you want to be here with me?"

Yuki blinks at him. "I do."

"Oh?"

"I brought you here didn't I? What do you want to eat?"

Any tension left on Taichi's face is gone the moment he sees the fluffy pancakes. The food was really good; Yuki takes a peek to see Taichi's eyes sparkle as he stuffs his mouth, and he smiles to himself. This was the Taichi he liked to see 

"Hey stupid dog, you still have some food on your face," says Yuki, reaching out to wipe a crumb of the side of his mouth. He doesn't think much of it, besides noting that Taichi's a messy eater (not anything he didn't already know). But Taichi freezes, to Yuki's confusion, and then he blushes as red as his hair, and then Yuki realises how close his hand was to his mouth and then blushes in turn.

Wow, love really does make you stupid.

Besides that one awkward moment, however, the rest of the tea passes pleasantly, and Yuki walks out of the cafe feeling happier than he has in days. Taichi gushing over his latest outfit designs felt nice, being able to complain to him about a particularly difficult sewing pattern felt nice, being able to swap stories from school and share laughs felt nice. He even found an excuse to hold Taichi's hand, dragging him away when he nearly turned in the wrong direction home, and then simply chose not to let go for the rest of the walk back to Mankai. It’s all going well, thinks Yuki. Taichi looks happy, and maybe Yuki won’t even have to say anything if Taichi gets the very obvious message from this “date” of theirs, which he should.

And then Taichi stops walking.

They’re still holding hands, so Yuki has no choice but to stop too, which puts a slight damper on his good mood. Taichi looks nervous, the grip on Yuki’s hand tightening, and maybe Yuki’s voice comes out a but more annoyed than intended.

“Oi, what’s wrong?”

Taichi turns to look at him, his best attempt at a fake smile plastered across his face, and Yuki doesn’t understand.

“Thanks, Yuki-chan, for today,” he says, taking a deep breath. “It really made me happy, I-I’m grateful! But….. You don’t need to push yourself so hard, even if it’s out of pity.”

“Huh”

Wait, is that what’s this about?

Taichi looks away as he continue, "I mean, I'm ok even if you don't like me you know? I-I can get a date on my own, so you don't have to bring me out just because you're feeling bad about rejecting me, I'm really ok-"

“You think… You think I’m doing all this, you think I would put in so much effort, because I _pity_ you?”

Taichi bites his lip, which means yes, yes he really did, and Yuki forgets any endearing feelings he has for the boy to be 1) completely baffled and 2) absolutely furious at the sheer stupidity of it all. Had all his planning been for nothing? Did not a single one of his efforts to flirt get through his thick head???

“I knew you were stupid, but this is a bit much.”

“Huh?” There’s not enough time to get the hint, and he looks terrified when Yuki grabs him by the collar, pulling him down to kiss him _hard_.

To be fair, Yuki isn’t really thinking either.

It takes a few seconds for either of them to realise what’s going on, especially Yuki, who quickly pulls back. They’re lucky the road is otherwise empty.

“Do you get it now, stupid dog?” he says, trying to steady his face to give the coolest expression that he can. He’s still trying to play it off smoothly, nevermind how badly he’s blushing now. Besides, this was all part of his master flirting plan in the first place, of course.

Taichi, in the meantime, has stopped functioning. He's staring into space, frozen, and Yuki is starting to feel concerned.

"Hello? Taichi? Please don't pass out on me-"

And then the tears come.

Yuki panics, because _oh shit why is Taichi crying, what did he do wrong, what on Earth does he do now_ , and can only try to wipe away the tears with his bare hands. Though Taichi pushes them away to wipe them himself, mumbling incoherently, and Yuki resorts to awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.

"Ugu- I'm sorry, I'm just *sniff* I'm, I thought-"

"Uhhhh, it's ok, please don't cry." He digs around in his bag for some tissue, passing it to Taichi.

"Uuuu.." sniffs Taichi, but he calms down enough to be able to talk, "s-sorry for being a crybaby, but it just, it just, made me really happy."

Huh?

"I mean, I still, I'm still in love with you, you know?" he continues shakily, and Yuki worries that he's going to burst into tears again. "You're just… I couldn't get over you in the end, I just gave up because I thought I didn't have a chance anymore. I mean, you said only liked girls?"

"Well," Yuki looks away, blushing furiously. "I was wrong. Turns out I've fallen in love your stupid face too, so forget about that ok."

Taichi giggles at that, his puffy eyes crinkling into semicircles, and Yuki can't help but start laughing at that too. It's the silly, happy ending he didn't know he wanted after all.

"Hey, if you’re going to be my boyfriend, we have to do this right. I’m rearranging your wardrobe when we get back.”

"Yes!" says Taichi, wiping his tears dry, and taking a hold of Yuki's hand again.

* * *

Dating, as it turns out, is a lot more enjoyable than expected. Yuki would’ve preferred to keep it a secret, but it was pretty expected of Taichi to let it slip with a day. The rest of Mankai was surprisingly accepting of it, most members being happy for them, and some even leaving hints that they were not the only couple in the dorm (Yuki was slightly curious, but not enough to question further. It wasn’t really his business.) 

On the plus side, Tenma would willingly kick himself out of their shared room whenever Taichi was with him, even when they weren’t actually doing anything romantic (there are still costumes to be sewn, people.) And when they were doing something romantic… let’s just say that Taichi’s been waiting for years to unleash his teen-magazine-advised romantic knowledge. It’s unfortunate that Yuki finds his attempts to be endearing.

Still, as Yuki curls up beside Taichi after a long evening of sewing, he realises he may be more of a sap than he thought. Taichi is already snoring softly, and Yuki finds himself smiling. Taichi’s been working hard, at his sewing _and_ at his attempts to impress Yuki, to be the best boyfriend ever, be it coming up with a long list of date ideas or fussing over a birthday present, or even a failed attempt at cooking. He really doesn’t need to though. Yuki already finds him cute.

He gives him a soft kiss on the forehead before leaning against him to fall asleep as well. They’ll still be together in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out LOONA's New High Energy Title Track [So What](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEo5bmUKFvI) , Or If You Prefer A Different Style Check Out Their [B-Sides](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bP32eRT8HJY&list=OLAK5uy_lEgi61plNIkb1u2kFq55C_sTK1aB_2VZo) ! :)
> 
> I didn't expect to finish this for valentines lmao. I wanted to finish it before stranger gacha started... and said "I will finish it today" for 4 days in a row.... but now it's done _(┐「 ε:)_ Taichi pls come home EDIT: TAICHI CAME HOME IMMEDIATELY AFTER I POSTED THIS ?!?!??!??! THE POWER OF TAIYUKI
> 
> Thank you for reading o//// stan taiyuki. Twitter @spacetier


End file.
